Ukiland
Ukiland, or officially Ukilandian Republic is an Oligrendian country, with Magnus Abalezov on its head. Its language is landian, and its currency are Ukilandian Krones. It has three regions - Ukigrad, Ozonya and Carhuria. Its traits are Avenger and Tolerant. It is bordered by Dolores, Aesmrna, Romia, Martyland, Alamul, Jole, and Acaland. It's currently in the Convoy alliance. History The earliest known instance of Ukiland is the Ukiland tribe, one of the many other tribes such as Ozonland, Tampland and more. Due to its diplomacy between the tribes and being relatively secluded from aggressive outside nations, Ukiland was above other tribes, both economically and militarily. It remained the largest tribe, until requesting that it becomes a kingdom. As a kingdom, it didn't fare well against other kingdoms, and made pointless rivalries. Of course, it began to economically fall until it decided to "calm down", and adopt the "peace must be preserved" attitude. During the rise of Istkanism, Ukiland was one of the countries that benefited the most. Istkanist missionaries seeked to unite the Landian countries into one huge country called "Istkanlandia". Ukiland was the only Landian country to accept Istkanism, so the headquarters of their operations were in Ukigrad. However, there was a change of plans, as Istkanian soldiers abandoned the operation and Ukiland took over it halfway through. The other Landian countries have fallen under the Ukilandian rule, and Ukiland became one of the most influential kingdoms of the local neighborhood. In the middle ages, the tension between Lukchania and Ukiland grew. Then, after a while, Ukiland started a war against Lukchania. Due to the foreign intervention, a peace treaty was made that Lukchania accepts Landian culture, and that Ukiland gives the Gitown region to it. However, Lukchania only accepted Landian culture in Gitown, while Lukchania's culture and religion were preserved. After this, Lukchania was renamed to Acaland. Ukilandian army was also known to gruesomely sack and burn enemy villages during the medieval times, and they would sometimes even salt the earth after sacking a city that they were almost guaranteed to lose. During the world revolution, Ukiland was focused more on its culture. The Ukilandian national identity was heavily strengthened. Many people nicknamed Ukilandian culture in this period as the "culture of beauty". People behaving kind and courteous was considered a norm. It was also the time when women started wearing dresses, since they became more available, and the dresses indicated a sense of style. In the Great Ukiworld War, Ukiland was one of the few Landian countries to join the PFH. Seeking to make others fear it, they tried to take back 'what's rightfully theirs'. The assault for Gitown began. Ukiland sent hordes of conscripts towards the mainland Acaland, conquering a portion of it. Another war, planned along with Romia, was attacking Martyland and splitting the rule into two. As Romia attacked Martyland's secondary city Azhel and annexing it, Ukiland attacked Rathekar, Martyland's capital city. However, instead of outright annexing it, it became an autonomous province, and no effort was made to assimilate them in then-exhausted Ukiland. This was proven to be futile, as at the end of the war, Ukiland and Romia had to give the territories back to Martyland, but they kept some minor towns, and established their presence as countries to fear. Nevertheless, Ukiland is still exhausted from the war, and it would take a long time to recover. After the war, Ukiland joined The Socialist Alliance, along with some other countries. It had a pretty good relationship with Caspia and a good historical relationship with Delphona. It participated lightly in the war against Karnimis, and made anti-capitalist propaganda, but not anti-monarchist. Because of that, the right-wing movement is still active in Ukiland. After the disbandment, it joined with Martyland, along with some other countries to create Convoy. This also marked Ukiland's change from left wing to right wing. Geography Ukiland lays on a hilly area, with a mountain range known as Karhurove Plane with a basin fittingly called Karhurov Kotlan. Most of the area near the coastline is humid, as it rains often, but most of the mainland Ukiland has average humidity, except the Karhurov basin, which is dry. The climate in Ukiland is considered moderately cold. As with other Oligrendian countries, its winders have long days and summers have long nights. Statistics Ukiland has a population of 19/31.5 PU, with 89% people being Ukilandian, and the largest minority - Martylandians, have a percentage of 8%. 70% of Ukilanders are atheists, but 19% are Istkanist and 8% are Lukchanian, who mostly live near Gitown. The ethnic structure of Ukiland is 77% Landian, 10% Acalandian (a mixture of Landian and Lukchanian), 9% Martylandian and 4% other. The average life expectancy plummeted because of the war - 56 for men and 75 for women, but taking the war out would make the life expectancy for men 73 years. The ratio of male-female population is 92 males per 100 females. An average Ukilandian family has 4.1 members, which makes the country grow, albeit slowly. The average Ukilandian citizen is 20 years old, due to the war killing older people. People By appearance, Ukilandians are moderately tall, the average height being 179 for males and 171 for females. Ukilandians usually have black or brown hair, but sometimes they can have dirty blonde or creamy blonde hair. They are either described as hard workers or lazy deadbeats, depending on who you ask. Most foreigners describe them as a little anxious and always in a rush, since they consider time a valuable resource. They are also seen as apathetic, patriotic, and either not opinionated at all, or strongly opinionated. Acalandians stereotype them in the worst way, seeing them as lazy, rude, and cowardly. However, Martylandians see them as hard workers and social people, who sadly don't have the best time in their lives. Culture and Media Many people would describe Ukilandian media to be borderline sociopathic, due to their nature to frequently touch sensitive subjects in movies, stories, and even children's books. Ukilandians also enjoy style, which is mostly evident by their women wearing old-fashioned dresses in formal occasions. Their culture is focused on justice, humbleness, independence, and self-preservation. The case of cultural appropriation It was back when black and white clothes were very fashionable in Ukiland. Men wore black and white suits, and women wore black and white dresses. It was a staple of Ukiland back then. Seeing them wear it, other countries began wearing black and white formal clothes, some even enforcing them. Shocked how even their enemies began adapting black and white suits, Ukilandians ceased wearing them. Cities Ukigrad - The capital city of Ukiland. It was originally the location of the Ukilandian trible during the tribal years. Ozonya - The capital of the Ozonyan region. It was originally the location of the Ozonyan tribe during the tribal years. Carhuria - The capital of the Carhurian region. It's the third most populated city, but with somewhat lower density than Ozonya. It's located under a mountain range, and was the location of the Carhu tribe. Baskegrad - A town in the Ukigrad region, and one of the oldest cities in Ukiland. Middle Baloth - Another popular and ancient city, located in northern parts of the Ukigrad region. Avatine - A tourist town, has a significant Martylandian population. Ianderska - A coastal town in Ozonya. It isn't as advanced as other coastal cities. It has no ships of its own, but it has docks. Pogarichye - A town located on the border between Jole, Alamul and Martyland, separated from the rest of Carhuria by a mountain range. Upper Baloth - An ethnic town that's north of Middle Baloth. Its population density is a bit sparse. Category:The Socialist Alliance Ex-members Category:Convoy members Category:Landian nations Category:Ukiland Category:Ex-PFH nations